battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Protecterate
Page under construction We are the Phoenix Protecterate, formerly Dragonfire Seperatists. We once were at war with those who we broke away from but since have forgiven them and are now in a full alliance. We are a powerful nation and have several top of the line ships. We once had the highest toughness ship(Scion of Earth, before Maus Tank thing) and were the second to have a class 11 flying ship(Saphire of Despair). We also are strong in many technologies including Ion Weapons, Antimatter, and Neurotechnology. However our most prized tech is our lasers second to only Prometheus and equal to TD. We currently are in Israel controlled land we are let use thanks to our possibly greatest ally's generosity. With that said we would greatly appreciate new members so JOIN NOW! |-|Enrolling= *Fill out this application if you wish to enroll.(If you were DPL you will be automatically accepted as your previous rank.) 1. Name 2. RP Character 3. What ships will you make? 4. What mods do you use? (If any) |-|Members and fleet= Members Fleet Admiral: Trinity Winter Kaitlyn Upper Admirals: Base Admirals: Admirals: Daniel Ironwood Vice Admirals: Commodores: Captains: Lieutenants: Fleet Scion of Frost2.jpg DPS Scion of Wind.jpg DPS Scion of Flame.jpg USAF Annihilator II.jpg USAF Excalibur.jpg USAF Armeggedon.jpg USAF Æther.jpg USAF Firestorm.jpg USAF Schimiter.jpg USAF Rapier.jpg USAF Conquerer.jpg USAFAnihilator.jpg USAF Obsidian.jpg ISN Tempest.jpg HXFS Phaedra.jpg DPS Emerald of Dusk.jpg DPS Archon.jpg DID SOMEBODY SAY SH*TSTORM?.jpg HXBS Pike.jpg|DSV Pike a heavy battleship which Trinity originally made in HYDRAXIS. It is armed with 5 2040s 28 MCMs and 34 planes. Ruby of Passion.jpg|DSV Ruby of Passion is the new standard battleship of the Seperatists. It fills the gap between the 1.35m Scion of Flame and the .3m toughness Scion of Wind. It has 600k toughness and a length 1.4km. It comes into its own though in firepower, outclassing even Scion of Flame, with 80 2040s, 72 MCMs, and 4 Purifier Beams. Scion of Earth.jpg|Scion of Earth, retaining the Scion of ___ name due to the project being very old. It is the toughest ship in the fleet with 3.8 million toughness. It has 48 protected 2040s as armament. DPS Sapphire of Despair.jpg|DPS Sapphire of Despair a new mass produced heavy battleship. It stretches 2.5km with 1.2m toughness(yes, low) it however is extremely heavily armed bordering double Korrina II. It posses a full 160 2040s or medium lasers, as well as 100 MCMs or burst lasers, and 8 death lasers or purifier beams. This firepower means a few of them ambushing can easily take out the core of an enemy fleet. 3 of them are equipped with cloak for this very purpose. Phoenix1.jpg|The Phoenix a new star fighter. Excalibur 2.jpg|The upgraded Excalibur MAC has over 3 times the power. It will remain relevant well into the age of flying ship super weapons. Enterprise CVN-1.JPG|DPSV Separatist (CVN-I) is Admiral Ironwood's flagship and is based on the AFS Kate Anderson. 19 active |-|Political Standing= Allies *Gallian Empire *CN *NAR *IN *DPL Loyalists *TD NAPs *None Enemies *None Category:Flagged